


A Nightly Encounter

by TheWeirdDane



Series: Monster fucking [21]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: And fucks her thoroughly, F/M, Teratophilia, Where Venom bonds with the reader, Xenophilia, Your stereotypical meeting-behind-a-gas-station-at-2-am fuck fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: You're lonely and have set up a meeting with a symbiote. What follows is one of the best nights of your life.





	A Nightly Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I have managed to gather some beta-readers - special shoutout to them for working with me! :D

It was a dark and silent night. Only the stars and Moon illuminated the dingy gas station where someone was filling their car with gas. It seemed to take forever as you waited behind the building, one boot-clad foot scraping against the asphalt.

You were nervous, even though you had initiated this meeting. But in his pictures, Venom had seemed like such a _hunk_! What did he see in you, a mere small-town girl with a disastrous fashion sense and the inability to put on make-up? None of your pictures showed you from a very flattering side.

It was a bit chilly, and you rubbed your arms through the thin cardigan you wore and looked around. Something moved by the corner of the building, something colossal and beefy. For half a second, you were too scared to move, the blood in your veins switched out with pure ice, but then you recognized his low, raspy voice.

“It’s us.”

It was almost synthetic, his voice. Dark and gravely.

It was _thrilling_ , and you felt a small shiver rush down your spine.

“H-Hey,” you managed and waved, a terribly awkward gesture, you realized, and immediately stopped. He laughed, and the sound made the small hairs in the back of your neck stand on end.

Venom got closer, and in the light of the Moon, you saw his colossal body move with an otherworldly grace. You weren’t dumb, you knew what he was; a symbiote, melted together with other creatures to take a form. It looked like he had been with this creature for quite a while; had gotten to know the controls of his human vessel, so to speak.

When he stood in front of you, you had to lean your head back to look at his face.

It was, of course, completely black, save for his milky-white eyes and the plethora of terrifyingly long, sharp teeth that littered his mouth. His skin, flesh, whatever you wanted to call it, seemed to almost bubble and move around, never staying in one place. It was mesmerizing to watch, and you didn’t realize how long you had been staring until his rough chuckle brought you back to reality. You blushed deeply.

“So,” he said and moved closer to you, one black, long-fingered hand landing on your shoulder and nearly giving you a heart attack, “what did you have in mind for our little behind-the-gas-station-at-2-am meeting?” His voice was liquid sex, and you just wanted to listen to it forever. Maybe touch yourself while he spoke… yeah… yeah, that sounded like a good time.

Have him talk about all the disgusting things you wanted him to do to you while you were touching yourself, all the while listening to that voice - that could only be a good time.

“Wasn’t I clear enough in my message?” you replied, trying so desperately to keep the arousal-slash-fear out of your voice. “I want you to fuck me until I’m sore and bleeding, until I can’t form coherent sentences.”

Venom smiled his terrifying smile and stepped closer, towering above you and making yet another shiver race down your spine. Your body was already preparing - you were so wet that it was embarrassing, and the hair on your arms stood on end.

He was about to say something, but you were faster.

“Show me your tongue.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order, and it didn’t pass Venom by. His eyes widened, and you were certain that, if he had had a human body, he would have arched an eyebrow.

“Please?”

Then he laughed, the same dark and gravely sound that got your heart to skip a beat and your cunt to throb. He probably knew what he was doing.

After appearing to consider the order for a few seconds, Venom relented. He opened his massive mouth - the teeth still had your panties on the floor - and let his ungodly long tongue roll out. It was slim but so, so long, not to mention _slimy_ , and you were sure it could penetrate your womb without even trying.

The thought alone almost made you faint - there was no need to imagine it to make your heart race.

He maneuvered his tongue to your face and let it slide over your cheeks. You inhaled sharply and closed your eyes, not because you didn’t want to see this, but because it was already too overwhelming. You had underestimated just _how much_ this guy, this creature got your heart racing.

The appendage was wet and slimy, _so slimy_ , and it left a long trail of saliva on your cheeks before moving to your lips. Venom had virtually no lips, so he couldn’t kiss, but his intentions were clear.

With a soft whimper you parted your lips to invite his tongue inside, and he wasted no time in exploring. His tongue went over each of your teeth - you couldn’t help but think about how plain and dull they must be compared to his own - before rubbing against the roof of your mouth and then - _finally_ \- your tongue.

A quiet, shaky moan left you as his tongue wrapped around yours and started squeezing and rubbing. It felt… peculiar, but you weren’t about to ask him to stop. His saliva dripped into your mouth and made you tremble with arousal as you swallowed it down. It was thick, thicker than normal human saliva, and tasted vaguely of something you couldn’t quite place. Something like rubber, or maybe metal?

Too soon, he pulled back his tongue and grinned. Your knees were weaker than you could remember them having ever been, and you let out a feeble sound.

“It appears we did a good job,” he rumbled, and all you could do was nod. You didn’t know when it had happened, but you found that you had grabbed his frighteningly muscular arms. He could probably rip you apart with barely a struggle. The flesh was sticky and gooey, sticking to your fingers as you moved them up and down his arms.

“Do you want to get serious?” he then asked. He didn’t sound bored or off-put, but it was clear that he was eager to get down to business. You opened your eyes.

“God yes,” you whispered and started undressing. Your fingers trembled as you worked on the buttons of your cardigan and pants, and more than once, you had to curse at your own inability to quickly rid yourself of the offending clothing.

“Are you in need of assistance?”

“No,” you grumbled and glared at him, just as you managed to open the fly of your pants and push them down. They were put in a pile with the other clothes. The night was cold, but you felt safe in the belief that Venom would get you warmed up in no time.

Completely naked, you looked at him once more, and despite not having a proper human face, his delight was clear and easy to read - mouth wide open, and you wondered briefly if he could even close it with that number of teeth, and his eyes were slightly narrowed. His hand that had been on your shoulder now moved down to one of your breasts and let a few nails scrape over your nipple.

You gasped and closed your eyes just the slightest bit, not wanting to miss a second of this.

Then his hand cupped your breast and squeezed. Gently at first, but gradually, the grip got firmer until you had to whimper. The sticky skin felt peculiar on you, bobbly and cold, and it seemed to stretch and lash out in thin veins, running up your chest and almost gripping you tightly. The small stretches of bobbly skin reached your throat and jaw, and you started panting. You could feel the slickness from your cunt run down your legs, making them stick together.

“How peculiar you are,” he whispered, and the voice nearly did you in. Your grip on his arms tightened.

“So wet and ready from just a little touch. Or, could it be you have imagined this? Could it be you’re imagining what it will feel like when I fuck you?”

You blushed profusely and averted your eyes. Yes, it was true. Ever since you had agreed to meet, you hadn’t been able to get your mind off that thought - how would it feel to have Venom fuck you? How would he do it? Would he _bond_ with you and that way fill your body, enter every little crevice of your entire being? Would he find a host and do it via them?

He chuckled darkly, and his next words seemed to give you the answer.

“Open your mouth, pretty thing.”

You obeyed, and immediately after opening your mouth, Venom shoved his hand into it. You had halfway expected him to bond with you, but you had no idea how that would feel.

You watched as he almost shimmered, flickered, and nearly gagged when he condensed himself and entered your mouth. It got hard to breathe, and you involuntarily started coughing, holding your hands to your mouth and throat.

In your head, you heard his voice, quiet and whispering.

“Just relax. Let me penetrate your every fiber.”

The words sent a shudder through you, and although you did your best to remain calm, it was hard. Your body convulsed and jerked the more Venom integrated with your system. Your breathing was further restricted, and your eyes started watering.

And then, just like that, it was over.

You felt heavy, not to mention strange, and didn’t dare move a muscle.

“Venom?” you called out in a quiet voice. Looked around. On the ground before you lay a body. Average size and build, appeared to be a man.

“We’re right here,” the voice in your head replied, and without even wanting to, your hand raised up in front of your eyes. The fingers spread and flexed, but you couldn’t feel it. What you could feel, however, was the way the symbiote had bonded with you. You felt the heaviness throughout your entire body, and when you took a slow step forward - once more without wanting - you felt something thick and warm in your cunt and ass.

It made you cry out in surprise, then delight. Even though you had stopped moving, you could feel the way the symbiote filled your every hole and crevice. Its gooey substance throbbed and convulsed within you, moving throughout your body, and in your cunt and ass, it felt like constant thrusting. And while penetration wasn’t your preferred method of getting off, you’d be lying your ass off if you said you didn’t enjoy this.

“We can touch you other ways if you would prefer that,” Venom cooed, and you nodded weakly, your knees about to give out. Sweat had broken out on your brow, and you were panting heavily.

Again, without controlling it, your hand went to your cunt where your fingertips began prodding your folds and clit. A weak sigh escaped you, and your fingertips slid over the small bud, making your hips buck forward into the empty air. Your stomach had turned into a tight knot, and warmth ran through your body to settle in your lower abdomen.

You looked down to see that your hand had turned black and gooey, and now you could feel the stickiness and wetness cling to your clit. Combined with the feeling of being thoroughly fucked in both holes, it was the best fucking thing _ever_ , and you wanted it to never end.

“We’re one, you and I. This doesn’t have to end if you don’t want it to,” Venom whispered, and you let out a pathetic whimper and spread your legs wider, allowing Venom to better fondle your clit.

“Please don’t let it end,” you replied on a shaky puff of air before clamping down a hand over your mouth to muffle a startled scream when Venom suddenly, _somehow_ , moved faster within you. The gooiness throbbed and jerked and convulsed, and you could feel it all so vividly.

It was _amazing_. You felt so full and stretched, both holes full of Venom, of _him_ , and it brought you to your knees in a powerful orgasm that shook your entire body. The knot unfolded, and the warmth rushed through you. Your toes curled and your fingers flexed, and sweat practically streamed down your face.

But Venom didn’t stop. He kept stroking your clit, kept circling it with those weird, gooey fingers that felt so fucking good, and he didn’t stop thrusting, either. He still filled your entire body, still made you feel so fucking good, and by the time the second orgasm rolled around, tears mixed with the sweat.

An hour passed, and your hair stuck to your forehead while your legs trembled violently. After the many orgasms Venom had granted you, you were completely boneless - and mindless - and you slumped on the ground, falling onto your back while Venom kept thrusting into you and fingering your clit.

You whimpered and writhed, the warmth gone, and now it was just torture. But oh, it was the sweetest kind, and on one hand, you still didn’t want it to end while on the other, you were reaching your limit. Several more orgasms followed, all of them in the dead of night behind that gas station.

You would never be able to pass it without thinking of what had gone down tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
